


let me love you down

by eerien



Series: androids discovering feelings (for each other) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Connor, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, english not my first language so proceed with caution, i guess lol, idk wich tags to add more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien
Summary: “Another prompt since that last one was amazing, Rk900 is jealous because he, connor, and Hank are working a case. This case goes on at the eden club and they keep running into androids/humans who would love to have a good time with Connor.”OP wanted some more jealous!RK900, I just gave them more smexy times, sorry.





	let me love you down

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this time i took too fucking long to fill this prompt and i have no excuse for that ~~actually i do, but it doesn’t matter rn~~  
>  so here it is! it’s not what i was going for originally, but i hope you enjoy it anyways. ♡

“Don’t touch me,” Connor slapped Con’s hands away. “It’s your punishment for being jealous.”

 

They were at the Eden Club investigating a crime scene and, for some reason, humans and androids alike kept approaching Connor and mistaking him for a Traci model and trying to get to rent him. Con was adamantly sure these people were not mistaking Connor, just trying to make a move on him and Connor tried to brush him off saying that his jealousy was just silly. And Con was jealous alright.

 

At some point a rich bastard didn’t want to take Connor’s refusal as a response and tried to drag him by force, Connor didn’t budge from his place, but that didn’t stop the RK900 to grip the human’s wrist so hard he broke it and after some fuss the guy was arrested from attempt assault and disregard of authority.

 

After the investigation was wrapped up, Con was the one dragging Connor to a private room. Hank and Kalani didn’t see why or when the androids had disappeared to, but with their dirty minds and after the incident with the rich bastard they had some vague idea.

 

“You know I can’t h–help it” RK900 groaned when Connor rolled his hips, his hands flying up to grip the bed’s headboard instead, shit he wanted to touch Connor so bad, sink his nails to pale skin and mark him as his.

 

“You– You overreacted.” Connor countered, biting his lips as he started to move up and down on RK900’ cock.

 

“I’m sorry, Connor— Shit.” Con made a frustrated noise as he tried to get his hands on the smaller android just to his hands be moved away again, he settled a little when Connor rested his hands on his chest to pin him down and get some more leverage to his movements.

 

Nails dug to Con’s skin, bruising, and he gritted his teeth, but the vision before him made pleasure more noticeable. Blue eyes locked on the sculpted body above and hypnotized by sensual undulation of hips, pale skin absorbing the red glow of the lights on the room, parted pinkish red lips and hooded and half lidded brown eyes. Connor picked up his pace and Con’s hand closed around the headboard so hard with the pleasure spike he dented it, Connor smirked down, enjoying the blue eyed android pleasured expressions and reactions.

 

“Connor, please…” he husked, his free hand grabbing at the bed sheets.

 

“Not yet.” Connor answered, a mischievous tone to his voice and glint to his eyes. Connor was teasing him, Con realized after a few moments. His mouth agape as Connor threw his head back and moaned loudly, another spike of pleasure running up his body at the view and the feel of Connor’s tight muscles clenching around him.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ! Connor… You feel so good.” RK900 praised, eyes fixed on the android above him. “Shit, you look so good! Such—” he was interrupted by a moan escaping his throat because of a particular languid roll of hips. “Such a masterpiece. Please, Connor, let– let me touch you.” Con looked up at hooded brown eyes. “Please, I’m sorry, please pleaseplease _ please. _ ”

 

“Since you’re being such a– a good boy now,” Connor started, deliberately slowing his movements, making the android under him groan. “You can touch me now.” he said and immediately Con sat up, hands coming to iron grip his hips and speed up the pace by lifting him up and bringing him down; lips latching to his neck as he threw his head back again with the pleasure, leaving bruises and marks on its path.

 

“Ah– Damn, Con!” Connor moaned, his nails clawing at Con’s shoulders, the taller android’s hips snapping up as he went down. Connor’s lips going to his and not really kissing Con, just staying there sharing hot puffs of breath as their climaxes approached like hot lava crawling up their skin.

 

Static filled Connor’s head as strings of codes of pleasure overloaded his systems. Con laced one arm around Connor’s waist and his other hand rested between his shoulder blades to lock him in place once he climaxed a little after Connor, hips lazily rolling up to ride their orgasms out. RK900 languidly kissing Connor, pulling away only the latter whined of over sensitivity.

 

“We should go.” the brown eyed states and this was Con’s turn to whine, getting a chuckle from Connor. “Technically we’re still at work, we should go back to the precinct and do the reports.”

 

“I don’t want to.” the blue eyed groaned, nuzzling at Connor’s neck, leaving some kisses as well.

 

“No, stop! We have wasted enough time, we must go.” he told him, already freeing himself from Con’s arms. “They’ll start questioning why we ‘disappeared’ and took so long to go back.” and the taller android scoffed.

 

“Oh, they likely have an idea on the motives we stayed behind. So there’ll be no harm done if we stay here a little longer” he huffed and wiggled his eyebrows to a flustered Connor, receiving his shirt thrown at his face as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> right so, i've wrote and rewrote this one so many times, i'm sad i had to settle with it being a drabble. i was trying to go to something longer and more detailed, but i just got this writer's block and i was also not being satisfied by how that was turning out, so i just had to settle with the pwp drabble ~~cuz i also for the mood for smut~~ so here, have it. ;^;
> 
> so it's final i suck at writting long action fanfics and have to stuck to fluffy smutty short ones :')
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed, even if it was so short. orz
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://eeirien.tumblr.com)  
> you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/eirien)


End file.
